


Wide-Eyed

by evangelion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelion/pseuds/evangelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the prize for the winner, of course. A blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the kink meme
> 
> what am i doing *struggles to tie my shoes*
> 
> i also have no idea how to title things i'm?

Jean checked his phone, pulling it out of his pocket briefly to check the time before walking into the bar. He could feel himself blushing a bit; his hands were shaking with anticipation. The loser of the little bet held last week was waiting for him in that bathroom stall. Reiner, the one who organized it of course, had kept their identities hidden from each other, not even the other friends involved in the bet were supposed to know who had won and who had lost.  
  
Knowing his friends, however, they were probably waiting in the bathroom with Ashton Kutcher, ready to shout “Punk’d!” with a camera crew ready to humiliate Jean for actually expecting to get a blowjob.  
  
That was the prize for the winner, of course. A blowjob.  
  
Oh yeah, that was why he was here. The loser would be sucking him off. Who that loser was, he didn’t know. It made him lightheaded just thinking about it. All he knew was that the loser could be any of his guy friends; anyone who was at Reiner’s apartment that night last week. The loser was designated to show up before him so the two wouldn’t accidentally see each other.  
  
He still wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go through with this, despite the proud attitude he feigned when Reiner told him he’d won. Jean had never hooked up with a friend before; he could barely work up the confidence to hook up with his past significant others, let alone a friend. Despite his nervousness, he wasn’t about to walk out after coming this far.  
Jean was a big boy, and he could do this.  
  
He sauntered into the bar with faux confidence and scoped out the sign for the men’s restroom. The bar was packed at this time of night, only making his jitters worse as he scuffled through the crowd. He wasn’t one for crowds. He wasn’t one for surprises, either.  
  
-  
  
The otherworldly whiteness of the bathroom, only broken by the forest green doors of the stalls, added to the feeling of unease as he stepped cautiously onto the linoleum. It was far too bright in here, and the shitty, booming pub music was loud in the eerie stillness of this place. He glanced around, deciding it was unlikely a full camera crew could hide in here as he made his way to the stall at the far end of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.  
  
Just as Reiner had shown him, a glory hole was positioned adjacent to the toilet at crotch height.   
  
His heart was pounding in his ears; he was taking this way too seriously like he always did. Wanting to collect himself first, he stretched his arms and legs in hopes of getting his blood flowing and to relieve the tight feeling in his stomach.  
  
 _You got this, you Got This, you’re the winner here, he’s the one who has to suck you off_ , Jean mentally pepped himself, smirking a bit to reiterate how Completely Confident he was.  
  
Still not sure if the other guy actually showed up, Jean knocked on the side of the stall in nonverbal questioning. He was slightly relieved and slightly terrified when a knock answered him from a lower position. Whoever was on the other side was already crouched and waiting.  _Eager, maybe_ , Jean thought.  
  
 _What if it’s- no, never mind. There’s no way._  
  
Jean unzipped and lowered his jeans a bit, positioning himself close in front of the hole. He figured it was about the size of his fist and he could probably fit his hand through it. He wasn’t exactly sure how big glory holes were supposed to be, but it seemed bigger than necessary. Before he could take himself out of his boxers, a set of foreign digits reached through and pulled the waistband down, revealing his cock, which was semi-hard from anticipation. Another hand met Jean’s ankles under the divider, startling him and eliciting a quiet yelp of surprise. A voice from the other side chuckled softly and the hand nudged him forward so he was flush against the wall with his dick through the hole.  
  
It seemed to be an eternity before he was touched. With his forehead placed on the divider, he waited anxiously for the other man to make his move.  
  
The fingers finally returned, callused yet gentle, tracing teasingly along his shaft. Jean bit the insides of his mouth and pursed his lips, afraid to make a sound, afraid he might gasp and whoever was there would instantly recognize him.  
  
The hand gripped him loosely at first, giving a few experimental tugs before working him quicker. Jean’s knees were shaking and growing weak, but he gripped the top of the divider and forced himself upright, pushing himself farther through the hole. The hand clenched his head firmly before placing his tongue against the slit, circling lazily a few times. Jean’s gasped quietly at the contact.  
  
 _This is real_ , Jean told himself. Whoever was on the other side wasn't just breezing through this reluctantly, he was enjoying this, he was going to take his time. The slight curl of the man’s lips against the head of his cock practically screamed how pleased he was in his ability to break Jean down with only a few simple flicks of his tongue.  
  
Jean’s whole body froze, aside from his cock which was twitching occasionally from pleasure. His eyes surged shut in concentration, memorizing each lick, each press of his lips as if he would need to remember them for later. Whoever was on the other side knew what he was doing, and was definitely showing off. Jean wanted to tell him to  _stop fucking teasing_ , but he had to keep quiet. His toes curled in his shoes and his hands balled into fists as he struggled to keep quiet.  _Whoever is over there is really, really good with his mouth._  
  
As if the man had telepathically heard his pleas, his mouth slowly started to work its way downwards before quickly bobbing back up. Jean exhaled quickly, furrowing his brow in frustration at his inability to silence himself in time. God fucking damn it.  
  
The man from the other side stopped his ministrations to smile against his cock once more and giggle proudly. It was so quiet, so airy, Jean couldn’t detect what man it could’ve belonged to, and he was mad. In response, Jean knocked his knee against the stall and grunted in frustration,  _how are you laughing right now?_  
  
This little voice hummed pleasantly against his cock in retort as he continued to suck and bob with leisure.  
  
Ignoring that, Jean started to lose himself in concentration again, running a hand through his own hair and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t fight the urge to thrust his hips ever so gently to meet the man’s mouth, which elicited a slight hum of approval from whoever was sucking him off.  
  
At some point, Jean forgot he was trying to keep his noises to a minimum and didn’t notice when he groaned in pleasure at a particularly satisfying stroke of his tongue. Jean swore at himself mentally, but the other man didn’t seem to acknowledge it as he continued.  
  
Figuring there was no point in hiding since whoever was sucking him off probably knew his identity by now; he didn't care enough to silence himself, and didn't really mind whenever a stray gasp or groan fell from his lips. As Jean came closer and closer to coming, his sighs and gasps became more intense as if to warn the other man of what was going to happen.  
  
Knowing what Jean was insinuating with his noises, the man moved his head faster and sucked more intensely. Jean’s knees were going weak again, and he felt himself spill out into the other man’s mouth, sighing heavily with relief. The other man didn't release him immediately, giving a few final swirls of his tongue before removing the softening cock from his mouth. The man held Jean in his hand and placed open-mouthed kisses up and down his length. The sweet gesture made Jean blush slightly; it felt a little too intimate for this kind of encounter. Even so, it felt nice and Jean wouldn't have minded returning the favor.  
  
Once he let go, Jean pulled himself back through the hole, pulled up his boxers, and zipped his jeans while catching his breath. He forgot that he was nervous when he first walked in here, now he only felt content.  
  
Looking down to his feet, he saw a pair of knees had slid under the divider. Feeling particularly devious, Jean brought his foot under the stall door and pressed his toe between those legs, hoping to find him stiff. Jean was pleased finding he was right, and rubbed slow circles with his toe against his erection. The other man groaned softly, rocking his hips into Jean’s foot.  
  
“Need some help with that?” It wasn't exactly part of the bet, but Jean was too entranced to care or maintain any level of anonymity he had left. For a while, the pair of hips just ground against Jean’s shoe, but he didn't mind.  
  
“Yeah,” the man answered softly, his voice was still too breathy to be recognizable. He rose to his feet and placed his erection against the hole, quickly unzipping his jeans.  
  
“Close,” he muttered when Jean sunk to his knees. “I won’t last,”  
  
Jean pulled the other man’s hardened cock out from his boxers, same as it’d been for himself, and quickly started to suck. There was no need to draw this out.  
  
The other man gasped audibly and pushed himself as far through the hole as he could. He focused mainly on the head, trapping it in his lips and pressing his tongue flat to the underside. His cock was thicker than Jean’s, and much harder than his had been at the start. Jean imagined the man getting hard from making Jean hard, touching himself through his clothes as he sucked. He shouldn't have been thinking about these things.   
  
He could've sworn he recognized that voice. He would've known exactly who it was if he wasn't whispering and panting and-  _no, shut up, Jean._  
  
Just as expected, the other man didn't last long. He moaned salaciously before emptying into Jean’s mouth with a shudder that shook his whole body. Jean swallowed hungrily, basking in pride over the pleasure he gave the other man. Jean teasingly mimicked the kisses from before, feeling accomplished when the other man laughed softly through his panting.  
  
Jean peaked through the glory hole to catch sight of the other man pulling his dick back into his jeans and zipping them up with hands that were bigger than his own.  
  
As he stood back up, he heard the stall door next to him open and the other man made his way to the sinks to wash his hands.  
  
In a moment of fleeting ignorance, Jean opened his stall door and walked out as well, only realizing he was supposed to  _fucking wait for that guy to leave first_ , when he saw Marco.  
  
 _Marco._  
  
Jean stood there slack-jawed, not fully registering exactly what he had done until Marco turned around looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.  
  
“I uh-, um, I didn't mean to-“ Jean stuttered out hopelessly, staring down at his feet, fighting the urge to run back into the stall and fade out of existence.  
  
Jean was too scared to speak, he wasn't mad that it was Marco; he was scared that it was Marco. He’d probably ruined their chances of walking away from this like nothing ever happened. He’d probably complicated whatever chance at a relationship they’d had.  _I didn't mean to suck my best friend’s dick, Jesus Christ._  
  
“Jean,” Marco’s voice snapped him back into reality, causing him to flinch and sink into himself more.  
  
Jean couldn't find his voice.  
  
Marco looked frustratingly unconcerned.  
  
“Uh, yeah I-,“ Jean couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
Jean met Marco’s eyes, despite every cell in his body telling him to run. Marco didn't acknowledge the fact Jean was beaming scarlet.  
  
“You’re not gonna be weird about this, are you?” Marco contemplated.  
  
“How can I not?” Jean laughed dryly. He ducked his head, breaking eye contact to count the tiles on the floor. “I didn't mean to find out it was you, shit, sorry,”  
  
Jean wanted nothing more for the ground to swallow him up, then and there. This was far too weird. To occupy his mind, he thought idly about how many other people this happened to in the history of glory holes while Marco stared at him with those soft, doe eyes; those eyes that promised he could never be truly unhappy with Jean.  
  
“I can’t say I’m disappointed it was you,” Jean broke the silence with his statement that sounded too unsure to be a statement. “as weird as that sounds,” he chastised himself.  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Marco said.  _You know what I mean, you fucking asshole._  
  
“I like you, in case it wasn't obvious,” Jean said plainly. “But, ya’know, I don’t expect this to mean anything to you, since it was just part of a bet, so don’t feel like you owe me something or whatever,” he fought to keep his voice level and spoke slowly for fear he would stutter, like before.  
  
“Anyway,” Jean said, his voice tense, “I hope we can still be friends, or something, despite me being kind of-“  
  
Jean didn't get to finish, as Marco’s lips were pressed to the corner of his mouth. It was just the lightest touch, but it knocked the breath out of Jean, almost making him step back in surprise. He felt a chill rack his spine, he closed his eyes and tried to comprehend the past series of events.  
  
One of Marco’s fingers found itself under Jean’s chin, tilting his head sufficiently to reach his own lips. It was a simple gesture, but it was so delicate, so reassuring that Jean found himself putting his hands on Marco’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  
  
It was rather innocent, almost comically so considering what they were doing earlier.   
  
Just as quickly as it had started, Marco pulled away and flashed Jean a small smile.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, alright?” was all he said before he turned on his heel and vacated the bathroom, letting the door shut softly behind him.  
  
Jean pressed his thumb to his lips and thought for a moment before going to lean against one of the sinks. He stared at the floor, gathering his thoughts.  
  
His first thought was,  _holy shit, that was weird._  
  
His second thought was,  _I kinda wanna text Marco._  
  
Jean typed out a message to Marco, not entirely sure why. Maybe to ease the tension a bit. Maybe to convince himself that this whole thing meant something.  
  
 _‘i was hoping i could take you on a date first or at least hold your hand before we sucked dicks but i guess that wasnt too bad’_  
  
 _‘You wanted to suck my dick?’_  
  
 _‘shhhh’_  
  
 _‘If that offer is open I wouldn't mind going on a date with you and holding your hand if you want to meet me outside.’_  
  
 _‘!!!’_  
  
Jean pressed his hands to his face and stifled an excited noise before he scuttled out of the bathroom with a childlike level of excitement. Maybe this wasn't a mistake, after all.

 


End file.
